1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories (NVMs) and logic transistors, and more particularly, integrating NVMs with logic transistors that have high-k gate dielectrics and metal gates using a gate-last methodology.
2. Related Art
The integration of non-volatile memories (NVMs) with logic transistors has always been a challenge due to the different requirements for the NVM transistors, which store charge, and the logic transistors which are commonly intended for high speed operation. The need for storing charge has been addressed mostly with the use of floating gates but also with nanocrystals or nitride. In any of these cases, the need for this unique layer makes integration of the NVM transistors and the logic transistors difficult. The particular type of charge storage layer can also have a large effect on the options that are available in achieving the integration.
Accordingly there is a need to provide an integration that improves upon one or more of the issues raised above.